Son Goku (Composite)/Gokuiscool144
Summary Son Goku, born as Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last of the pure-blooded Saiyans. He is the wife of Chi-Chi, and the father of Gohan and Goten. In Dragon Ball Heores, Goku is now a member of the time patrol. In this position, he is defending history from Time Breakers such as Demigra, Towa and Mira. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Goku has shown that he remembers his fights with all movie villains and all fights from other games. Character Statistics Name: Son Goku Verse: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction (Spoke with the narrator in episode 30 of DBS. Fused with the audience in the God Broly special), Reactive Power Level, Adaptation (SSJ4), Afterimage creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can likely Mimic abilities like the Future Warrior can in Xenoverse), Energy Absorption (After being trapped inside Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final, he absorbed the attack), Precognition (By predicting Hit's movements by analyzing his style, Goku was able to react to his attacks even when he stopped time), Light Manipulation (Via Solar Flare), Healing (Heals an injured bird after it was struck down by Cooler, giving back enough strength to fly away without trouble), Telepathy and Mind reading (Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head), Energy Transfer (Can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy) Force-Field Creation, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission), Life manipulation (Any God-Ki user can use the ability "draw" which sucks out an opponents life energy and heals the user) Sealing (Via Mafuba and Sealing Spell. Sealed Omega shenron away), Summoning (Can summon Zen'o with the Zen'o button. Non-Combat applicable as it is outside help), Fusionism (With the Potara Earrings and Metamoran Dance. Non-Combat applicable), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his stats with the kaioken up to 100x), Transformation (Super Saiyan forms and the Great Ape), Pure heart (was unaffected by Spike's devilmite beam which kills beings with even the slightest hint of negativity), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Gets stronger after recovering from near fatal injury, Magic (with the power pole), Ultra Instinct, Can harm Intangible and possible Non-Corporal beings, Matter Manipulation, Can block intangible attacks, Heat generation, Possible indomitable will, Space and Time Manipulation (Can creates holes in space and also created spatial dimensions. In the dimension, he can manipulate the time there at will. Can stop time and leap forward in it), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Soul Destruction (Hakai), Reality Warping and can grant wishes (Shenron Mode), Time Travel, Ressurection (Shenron mode), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally. Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly with Zamasu's Super Soul which allowed Zamasu to come back even after Zeno erased him and the timeline), Time Paradox Immunity (Immune to changes in the previous timelines), Information Analysis (In Xenoverse, he can see and know the abilities of his opponents), likely Conceptual manipulation (Can destroy the demon realm, which has different concepts and works on magic as oppose to physics. Should be able to create concepts with Shenron mode as he would be superior to the mages whom created the Demon Realm), Resistance to Existence erasure and soul destruction (Resisted the hakai which Sidra stated would erase Frieza from existence, and which Beerus used to destroy a ghost), Transmutation (Superior to Vegito and TP Trunks whom kept their powers even after Buu turned them into candy), Poison (Via barriers), Emphatic manipulation (Unaffected by Ribriannes love attack which made a few fighters fall in love), Magic (Resisted the effects of time breaker magic), Mind control (Superior to Majin Vegeta who resisted being controlled by babadi, Comparable if not superior to the Future Warrior whom resisted falling under Demigra's mind control), Time Manipulation (Was able to move in Hit's time skip. Hit stated that his time skip would no longer work on Post Goku Black arc Goku) and Decay Inducement (Was unaffected by Omega's attacks which caused the earth to decay), Electricity (Resisted Roshi's lighting surprise attack) and high levels of Toon Force with Ultra Instinct (Superior to Beerus Whom Goku stated would be unaffected by Arales Toon Force after experiencing it first hand). Acausality. Destructive Capacity: High Multiverse level (Even while in his base form, Xeno Goku could overpower Demon God Demigra and fight toe to toe with his final form as a SSJ1. Defeated Gravy as a SSJ3 who is far stronger than Demigra. Demigra had enough power to transcend the entire DBH Multiverse which encompasses most, if not all other Dragon Ball game franchises. The game franchises have multiverses which have been stated to contain infinite timelines many times and DBH and DBX contain a 5th dimension which is the Crack of time, a dimension beyond the space-time of the infinite 4th dimensional multiverse and contains an already 5th dimensional being. Goku alongside beat, also transcended the DBH Multiverse and the crack of time. They transcended to the "Real world", a dimension that views DBH as fiction compared to their own) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Superior to many characters such as Mira and the Avatar from Dokkan to be transcended to time. Far superior to Future Trunks who could physically exist beyond time and space and also Towa and Mira, both of whom exist beyond the natural flow of time. Also superior to Demigra who existed in the Crack of Time for over 75 million years) '''Striking Power: High Multiverse level Lifting Power: Unknown Durability: High Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Demigra who warped and was going to destroy the entire DBH Multiverse in his base form, then tanked attacks from his final form and could fight on par with him as a SSJ1, Effortlessly defeated Gravy who is far stronger than Demigra as a SSJ3) Range: Melee normally. Extended Melee range with his power pole. High Multiversal '''with ki blasts and attacks '''Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours without getting tiredt) Intelligence: Average. Super genius in combat '''(Has mastered techniques that would take years to learn in seconds, typically just needing to see them once, and can learn harder techniques over night. Has taught others very difficult techniques in very little time and has great fighting awareness. Defeated cyborgs that were created for the sole purpose of killing him, likely being aware of his weaknesses. He is aware of what he can and cannot do) ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaioken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. * Afterimage Technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. * Ultra Instinct Movements: As Ultra Instinct, Goku no longer has to even think to fight. He dodges flawlessly, though he has yet to learn how to attack flawlessly yet; he doesn't even need to think--he just, does. This has proven to make him better at strategizing, since each one of his body parts thinks and moves independently. * Hakai: '''In the manga, Goku has shown that he knows the Hakai technique. '''NOTE #1: All the video games are connected to DBH's continuity, so all feats and statements apply. There are also multiple statements of infinite timelines and higher dimensional DB NOTE #2: The profile covers the statistics of all Goku's throughout licensed Manga, anime and video games Category:Profiles Category:Gokuiscool144